naruto finds his parents
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: naruto jiraiya and sasuke set out on a missoon but naruto has no clue what it is for
1. Chapter 1

naruto was sitting in the ramen shop when jiraiya walked in "hey squirt." he said down beside naruto and order a bowl of ramen for himself and another one from naruto.

"cool thanks pervy seige" naruto said he pushed the empty bowl aside and dug into the one that the clerk(shop keeper) handed him.

"hey don't call me pervy seig" jiraiya said furiously as he ate.

"say it do spray it" naruto said wiping bits if chewed noddle and spit of his face. "learn to finish whats in your mouth before you speak"

"shut up naruto and let me speak" jiraiya said as he put his bowl down for the clerk to take it. "we are going to go see the hogake after we have finished here"

xxxx

after naruto finished his second bowl of ramen jiriaya and him walked down the street towards the hogakes building in silence but naruto couldn't wait so he asked "why are we going to see grandma tsunade?"

"okay. i have a mission for you and sasuke" jiraiya said as he looked down at naruto.

"cool whats the mission" she said standing in front of jiraiya so he couldn't walked any further.

"you have to wait til we get to her office" jiraiya said.

"come on please tell me." naruto begged "please pervy seige"

"don't call me pervy seige!" jiraiya shouted.

"fine" naruto mumbled and walked ahead of jiraiya.

xxxx

when they reached the hogakes building and sasuke was waiting for them. "whats this about?" sasuke asked

"we are going to go on a mission" naruto said as he walked up the stairs with his hands behind his head "come on"

they walked up to tsunades office and naruto and sasuke waited outside for jiraiya to talk to tsunade alone.

"what is it?" tsunade asked jiraya after he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"i need to talk to you about naruto's parents" jiraiya said.

tsunades jaw dropped. "what?" she asked "i thought his parents were dead"

"his mum is" jiraiya said "she died giving birth to him. but his father he is still alive" he sat on the desk and looked at tsunade.

tsunade flipped through her pages and then said "well they have a mission coming up in a month."

"okay i will have them back by then" jiraiya said cheerfully as got up and went over to the door.

xxxx

after they finished talking to tsunade naruto shot off to his apartment and packed his things. "i am going on a misson" he said over and over again in a childish tone. naruto left is apartment and walked over to the gates and waited for sasuke and jiraiya to show up. "where are they?"

after a half an hour waiting at the gate sasuke finally showed up. "how long have you been waiting here?" he asked naruto.

"not long" naruto replied as he sat down "wheres pervy seige"

"don't know he said he will meet us here in half and hour" sasuke said leaning against the the pole.


	2. Chapter 2

naruto was walking ahead of sasuke and jiraiya. "whats this misson about?" he asked turning around and walking backwards.

"naruto you don't need to know what it is about just yet. okay" sasuke said as naruto slowed down.

"come on tell me" naruto begged as he walked backward further and then tripped over a tree root and jiraiya chuckled at naruto. "shut up"

"no" jiraiya said trying not to laugh.

sasuke couldnt help but smile at naruto's foolery. "we need to get moving"

xxxx

they walked furhter through the forest for about 2 hours before naruto heard a russling in the shrubs beside the trail they were following. "shh"

"what is it?" jiraiya asked as he bent down to naruto to hear what he had to say.

"there is some one following us" naruto said tilting his head towards the direction the noises were coming from.

sasuke nodded and then said "i am going for a pee wait here for me"

both naruto and jiraiya sat talking while sasuke snuck around to where the noises were. "there he is" naruto said pointing in the direction sasuke was heading but not to make aware that there stalkers know that they know they were following them.

"got ya" sasuke said behind 3 men that were ducked behind a large bush. he drew a kuni and held it infornt of one of there throats and said "move and i kill him"

xxxx

sasuke lead the three men to infront of naruto and jiraiya "what are you doing following us?" naruto asked pulling out a kuni.

"shut up naruto" jiraiya said irratated by naruto's stupidness "now why are you following us?"

the three men didn't answer so both naruto and sasuke went up behind one on each end and held there kuni's to there throats. "if you don't answer we will kill them." sasuke said with a glint in his eye.

both men looked at the middle dude and then on of them said, "don't say anything you know our orders." the other one nodded.

"who's giving the orders?" jiraiya asked and kicking one of em in the head and knocking him out cold. "now tell us!"

sasuke picked up the unconcious guy and tied him to the tree and then walked over to the other dude and held the kuni to his throat and whispered in his ear "i am sasuke uchiha the last surviving member of my clan which was the most fear one in our village and i am not scared to just slice your throat. NOW WHO IS GIVING THE FUCKING ORDERS!"

the man was shacking and then he dropped his head and said "lord orchimaru is giving the orders."

"you fuck head!" the other man shouted "you could have kept you mouth shut and died here or when we go back to lord orchimaru and die a painful death" he got up and pounced at the man the confessed and punched him in the side of the head and then drew his kuni.

"come on bring it i am a better shinobi than you" the man said and then pulled his kuni out and threw it at the man and then ran at him and stabbed him in the chest with another kuni.

the body slumpt to the ground and then the surviving man walked over to the unconcious man and slit his throat. "shit this man had problems" naruto said.

"shut up you or i will kill you to." the man said.

before naruto could say anything the man plunched a kuni into is heart and then slumped to the ground and naruto recoiled at the sight of a man killing himself. "so what now? do we abandon the mission?" naruto asked.

"no this mission is very important and we must see it through no matter what" jiraiya said looking off into the distance.

"we should get moving before some one comes up the path and sees us near these corpses" sasuke said grabbing the food supplies and other things that were needed fron the dead mens packs.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya were running up the path when they meet with Kakashi and Iruka who were walking down the path. "Hey guys why are you in such a hurry?" Iruka asked as they stopped

"We are on a very important mission" Naruto answered enthusiastically. "So we have to get it done as quick as we can"

"Can I talk to you for a minute Kakashi" Jiraiya said "come over here."

"Sure" Kakashi said putting his book away and following Jiraiya about 100 metres down the trail towards the way Naruto had came with Jiraiya and Sasuke.

"This mission is centred around Naruto" Jiraiya explained.

"How is it centred on Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Naruto who was conversing with his old sensi.

"This mission is to find is dad" Jiraiya said as Kaskashi looked back at Jiraiya. "His father is missing."

"What I thought know one knew who is parents were or are" Kakashi said dropping his jaw and then looking at Naruto again and then asked "Who is his dad?"

"The 4th Hokage" Jiraiya said "but he went missing last week so I think it is time for Naruto to meet his father and mother."

"What, who is is mother?" Kakashi asked shocked "is she still alive?"

"No she isn't she died giving birth to him but there is a grave with a giant headstone and a statue of what she looked like." Jiraiya was explaining but when Naruto came over he quickly stopped talking and then looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who was looking at him and then Naruto asked "Hey whats going on?"

Jiraiya thought up a lie to get Naruto off there backs and said "We are talking about how Sasuke's......."

Naruto cut in before Jiraiya can finish his sentence. "Its always about Sasuke, isn't it because everytime i come to talk to you's guys you's say you are talking about Sasuke's training is going."

"Shut up squirt!" Jiraiya ordered "Now let me finish what i was going to say."

"Well go on then" Naruto said as he made a gesture for Jiraiya to continue speaking.

"Where was I?" Jiraiya said "Ohh yes. As i was say we were just talking about how Sasuke's and your training is going there okay now go away and let me finish talking to Kakashi without a little kid hanging around.

xxxx

After Kakashi and Iruka went the way Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya had come and as they continued up the trail and Naruto couldn't hold in his question so he turned around and made Jiraiya stop.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked "This better not be a waste of time."

"Shut up Sasuke" Naruto said and then looked up at Jiraiya's face and then looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto let me guess; your growing curiosity wants to know what this mission is about." Jiraiya said raising a finger into the front of his face.

Naruto nodded and then asked "Is this mission important to?"

"Yes it is" Jiraiya answered "to you this will be the most important mission you will ever go on."

Naruto couldn't wait any longer so he burst out and said "Come on old man stop stringing me." Naruto stood there and didn't take his beady eyes of Jiraiya. "Come on i am not a little kid anymore."

"Its to find your father" Jiraiya said "Your father is missing okay and when i found out I chose you to come on the mission to meet him and I didn't want to tell you til we found him is because I didn't want you to go off your head about that I have known who your father is all your life."

"What the fuck?" Naruto asked clueless to what Jiraiya had said "So you mean that you kept it from me my whole life and never told me about him til now!"

"Naruto I understand" Jiraiya said calmly "but there is a reason why I didn't tell you is because your father is the 4th hogake who was the one that trapped the nine-tailed fox demon inside of you."

"I DON'T CARE HE IS MY FATHER YOU COULD OF AT LEAST TOLD ME!" Naruto exclaimed "What about my mother is she still alive and you have been keeping that from me to?"

"No she died giving birth to you but when we find your dad we will go to your mothers grave" Jiraiya reassured him as he bent down to Naruto's height. "Now you see if i told you; you would have reacted the same as you did just before."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes but he fought to keep them back and then he looked at Jiraiya and punched him in the face. "How the fuck did you keep all this a secret from me?" Jiraiya recovered from the punch but just as he did Naruto punched him in the stomach and made him stumble back and hit his back on the tree "Who else knows?"

"No one" Jiraiya said gasping for air.

"Bullshit" Naruto said "Who else knows?" Naruto raised his voice and then looked at the sky "How can you keep this from me all these years.

"Naruto we had to" Jiraiya said "because your father was the one that sealed the nine tailed fox spirit inside you"

"That wasn't the answer to my question" Naruto said walking toward Jiraiya. "Fine if you won't tell me I will go and find out myself." Naruto ran off towards the leaf village.

"Naruto!" Stop" Jiraiya called out but Naruto didn't listen and then disappeared into the trees. "Wish he would listen to me once in awhile."

xxxx

Naruto was running as fast as he could to reach the village as fast as he can. "Fucking pervy seige can't even tell me the truth" Naruto said to himself as he lept through a bunch of trees and saw the leaf village.

"Naruto what are you doing back?" Someone asked as Naruto ran through the gate.

"Have to see the hogake" Naruto shouted back "if jiraiya comes back do not tell him where I am. Naruto disappeared in the mass of people that crowded the streets of Konoha. "Move!" he shouted over the masses and then jumped on the roof.

"Oi Naruto I thought you were on a mission" Ten ten said from the ramen shop where she was sitting with choji and Kiba. Naruto ignored her and kept on running and jumping from roof to roof.

xxxx

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted jumping in through the window. "Why didn't you tell me"

"Shit" Tsunade said "and I thought it will be quiet around here" Tsunade walked away from the desk and the walked out of the room. "Wish he would just go and crawl in a hole for a couple of months."

"Get here you stupid old windbag I got to ask you something" Naruto said chasing after Tsunade.

"What?" She asked turning around and facing Naruto "I can't even have a single week with out you hounding dowm my neck." She bent over to Naruto's height.

"Did you know who my parents were?" Naruto asked plain and simple "and do not lie to me because I have had enough of that." Tsunade looked at Naruto with Astonishment.

"I..." Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence "I need some saki." Tsunade tried to walk off but Naruto grabbed her by the sleeve and yanked her back. "Okay fine i did know who your parents were. Are you happy now."

"No" Naruto said letting go of her sleeve "who else knows?" Naruto looked at her with stern eyes. Tsunade looked away to avoid his gaxe but Naruto didn't take his eyes off her.

"Heeps know Naruto" she finally said "I'm sorry" Naruto looked at the ground and then started crying. "Fuck" Tsunade said to herself. She looked at Naruto and then extended her arms and warapped the around him and gae him a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

authors note: hey guys sorry for the really late update stupid school. hope you like the chapter and i hope i get good feedback.

xxxx

naruto pushed tsunade away and rubbed his eyes. "Why didnt anyone tell me?" Naruto asked "they are my parents i should have known that my father was still alive." Tsuande turned her back to naruto.

"The reason we didnt tell you was because your father is the forth hogake" Tsunade said "he was the one that sealed the ninetailed fox inside you." Naruto turned around and walked off towards the gate of the village. "Naruto if you leave the village without my permission you will be branded as a rogue ninja and never allowed back in the village."

Naruto shrugged and walked outside the gate and down the path and didnt stop for no one. He looked at the ground as he walked. "Naruto stop" Kakashi said "you need to come back to the village now."

"Just leave me alone" Naruto said still looking at the ground. "you's all lied to me so why should i go back." Naruto walked around kakashi and walked along the path.

"Naruto if you do not come back to the village willingly then i would have to drag you back" Kakashi said. Naruto didnt stop so Kakashi jumped in front of naruto and tried to stop him.

"Move" Naruto said trying to side step Kakashi but everytime he did kakashi stepped in his road. Naurto clenched his fist and said "Move out of my way" Kakashi shook his head and didnt move out of the road. Naruto shook his head and then punched kakashi in the face. "Next time move." Naruto walked off down the path without looking back.

"Big mistake naruto" Kakashi said getting up and ran along the path up to naruto and ankle tapped him. "You should of came willingly." Naruto jumped out of the road.

"if you want to get hurt keep it up" Naruto said side stepping kakashi.

"Sorry" Kakashi said and then formed a hand sign and then jabbed naruto in the back of the neck and naruto went limp for a second.

"Shouldn't of done that" naruto said and then turned around and kicked kakashi in the stomach and sent him flying. "Next time you should of left me alone." Kakashi got up and then walked closer to naruto and then kicked at naruto.

xxxx

they both fought for a while and neither will give in. "Naruto come back to the village and stop this shit" Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head panting and then he collapsed on the ground. "Come on" Kakashi walked over and picked naruto up off the ground and then walked back down towards the village.

"Why" naruto said faintly as kakashi walked back to the village with naruto slumped on his shoulder. "Why didnt anyone tell me?"

"Naruto your father can explain why no one told you" Kakashi said.

xxxx

they reached the village at dusk and they had a welcoming party. "What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"he decided to not come willingly" kakashi said putting naruto down. "he put up a good fight but he couldn't win." Naruto sat on the ground and didnt move.

"Naruto" A voice said from behind the crowd. "Im sorry." everyone parted down the middle of the group expose a man that had the same hair colour as naruto's hair.


End file.
